


If Talk is Cheap and Silence is Golden, then Listening is Priceless

by Rachiepoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Dorms, Drarry, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Overhearing Sex, POV Dean Thomas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: This is fucked up--on so many levels.  Harry has someone in his bed with him!  I can't help it; I can't stop listening.





	If Talk is Cheap and Silence is Golden, then Listening is Priceless

"Ssssh, do you hear that?"  I turn to look at Seamus sprawled across my bed in nothing but his pants and my cardigan.  He jumps with a start and I feel slightly guilty having woke him.  But I need to know this isn't my imagination.  There's no way that what I could have heard was real.  It didn't make sense.

"Wha—" he begins to ask me in a daze, and I shush him quickly with a look and a finger to his lips.  He blearily blinks, trying to sit up in the bed.  I halt that movement too with a hand to his chest, because right when he started to get up I heard it again.

It was a moan.  And it was coming from across the dormitory.  

Now moans, groans, the occasional sigh from pleasure are no new sounds for an 8th year boys' dormitory.  We've all grown up hearing it and throwing pillows over our heads and shouting at the offender to put up a silencing charm.  Throughout the years of sharing our sleeping quarters we have grown accustomed to how each one of us sounds in the throes of passion. Seamus will throw in a thick Irish curse as he's about to shoot, Neville sounds like he's about to cry, Ron grunts almost as if he's in pain, and Harry...well, he's a screamer.  Honestly, with Harry we could never tell if he was having a nightmare or doing the deed. You can imagine that got awkward after a while when one of us would overhear him and ask if he's all right.  Through his embarrassment he learned really quick the silencing charm and mastered it before any of us. 

Which is what made tonight so odd in itself, because clearly the moaning was coming from the direction of his bed.  It certainly didn't sound like Harry either, but it had been so long since I'd heard him that perhaps it was.

"Love...let's go back to sleep," whispered Seamus, his eyes still unfocused as he plops back down on the bed and brings the covers to his chin.  I consider for a moment of falling back into bed with him, but for some reason I'm tense, perching on the end of the bed and straining to hear any sort of noise.

It's not long before I hear it again, the moan clearly more drawn out followed by a quick intake of breath.  They are gasping almost as if they can't believe this is happening (and frankly my mind is coming up with the same conclusion) because what I hear next has me almost shouting and waking up the whole dorm.  

"Potter...please," someone begs.   _Holy fucking shit_.  Harry has someone in bed with him!  

Now my mind is spinning, trying to figure out just what the hell is going on.  At this point, Seamus has thankfully heard the voice now too, because he's bolted upright in bed and his eyes are as wide as saucers.  I'm signaling him to shut the fuck up because I want to hear every dirty detail to this.  I  _have_ to know who Potter is buggering right now.  

"Mmmm, yeah, just like that."  This time it's Harry's voice, in a tone I'd never heard from him before.  He's slightly out of breath, I can hear him panting.  In an even deeper voice he then asks, "Can I...?"  Unfortunately I don't hear what exactly he asks, but I have some sort of vague idea.  

"Fuck yes, just fuck me already," demands the second voice.  

Then I know  _immediately_ who's there with Harry.  There's no mistaking that voice.  Holy hell.

I turn to look at Seamus and his mouth is hanging open in disbelief.  His eyes meet mine and we just don't know what to do at this point.  Should we tell them we can hear them?  Should we keep listening?  Should we put up a silencing charm over their bed discreetly and just forget this night even happened?  All I know is my body is still frozen in shock and I'm unable to move or do anything.  But even then, that doesn't stop the blood rushing in my ears and travelling south as I hear, "God, you're so fucking tight Malfoy!"

This is fucked up.  On so many levels.  I look down and see Seamus in a similar state of hardness and I don't know what comes over me but I can't stand it anymore.  Suddenly I'm able to move, and I move quickly by pinning him back down on my bed.  I crush my hips against his and he lets out a hiss from the contact and I quickly meet his lips in a burning kiss.  We're moaning together now—all four of us, holy Merlin.  Seamus knows what I want, don't even need to ask anymore, as he quickly yanks both our pants down and grabs both of our erections in his hands.  

"I'm so close Potter," Malfoy lets out a whine.  Fuck it all, I'm going to lose my mind.  

Seamus is rubbing us in earnest, after all he's had a lot of practice and knows just the way I like it.  It's not long before I feel like I could come at any minute too.  "M-Malfoy..." Potter's voice is rising and I can hear him holding back.  I can hear the bed moving...it's thumping along the stone wall now.  They are really going at it...if only Seamus and I had the time.  I'd have loved to have opened him up and buried myself deep.  But not right now.  We're both so close.  I bring my own hand down and wrap around his length.  

"Shite...Dean," groaned Seamus and I know he's about to come.  My lips descend on his once more, tongue slipping inside and he's moaning into my mouth, his release coating my fingers.  My eyes are closed, kissing him deeply and somehow that puts into sharper focus Harry's shouts from across the way.

"God, come for me babe," urges Harry.  

It's almost like he's talking to me.  I can't hold back another moment and I come all over Seamus.  Draco's the one screaming now, and what a trip to hear that as I'm coming down from my high.  It's not long before Harry screams once more, his signature scream, and I know he's finally had his own release too.  I pull back from Seamus and meet his eyes hesitantly.

His eyes are sparkling, as if he's holding back laughter.  Really, I can't blame him.  This was mad.  "Think we should cancel our silencing charm now and applaud their performance?" He chuckles, laying back down on the bed with his arms stretched.

"Nah," I shake my head, smirking.  "I got a better idea."

Two nights later, it finally happened once more.  I could hear them starting up again, still no silencing charm in place.  I turn to Seamus.  "You ready?" I whisper.  He snorts quietly and gives me a wink.  

"I always knew you were up to something, you slimy git!" Seamus roars, poking me violently in the chest.  "So what's it this time?  Come to attack me?  Curse me in my sleep?" His voice losing all of his thick Irish accent and parodying a pretty good Harry.

"I'd never be that stupid, Scarhead," I pitch my voice higher, trying to mimic Malfoy as best I can.  "Just wanted to see if it was really true, that all Gryffindorks live in a hovel.  It explains so much about you honestly."  I bite my lips from trying not to burst out laughing.  Harry's side of the room is suspiciously quiet.

"Get out, Malfoy!" Yells Seamus, and it really did sound like Harry for a moment.  I was shocked for a second there.

I remembered my response.  "No, I don't think I will.  In fact," I pause for dramatic effect, "I think you want me here."  

Seamus knows his next lines, "...what are you doing?"  

"Scared Potter?" I ask, my eyes meeting his.  This was clearly a mistake because I'm on the verge of losing it.  I bite my lips to keep it together.

He quickly looks away from me so he won't laugh.  He takes a deep breath and manages to finally say, "You wish."  Then he turns back to me and his eyes are bright, trying to hold his own laughter back.  I know we aren't done yet.  We have to finish this up.  

I push him loudly down on the bed and straddle him.  "Saint Potter...I'll fucking show you.  You'll be praying to me next..."  We're kissing loudly now, moaning dramatically.  If only I could picture their faces in the other bed.  

We break apart for Seamus to let out a small giggle, I roll my eyes, urging him to keep up.  "You've got a filthy mouth on you Malfoy, how about we put it to better use?"  

I can't stand it.  Just as I'm about to burst out in hysterical laughter is when they crack.  

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS POTTER!" Shouts Malfoy from across the room.  Then Seamus and I are cracking up, holding our ribs we're laughing so hard.  "Your friends are fucking weird!" He shouts, and I hear Harry's curtains being roughly torn open and then the slamming of the door behind him.

We're still laughing, trying to calm it down a little bit.  Ron and Neville are starting to stir at this point so we try to reign it in.  But it's no use.  Ron seems to become more aware first, his sleepy voice asks, "Mate, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, nothing Ron," Harry replies.  "Just Dean and Seamus acting like a bunch of assholes.."

"And don't you forget it babe," I call back to Harry.  "Just like you to forget.  After all, that silencing charm would have been real helpful two nights ago!"

"FUCK!"  Harry shouts, and he's pulling his curtain shut again.  I can hear him punching his pillow.

"I mean, we did like your performance there Harry," Seamus teases him.  "I think my favorite part was when you called him babe..."

"That was really sweet," I agree, smiling at Seamus.  

"Fuck you, I hate you all," Harry groans.  

Then, finally, we hear him whisper the incantation.  His silencing spell is firmly in place.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to read a Drarry story with an unusual POV. So I just had to write one. Hope you enjoyed this. It was literally written within a couple hours so mistakes are bound to happen. Hope ya'll enjoyed it :)


End file.
